In Defense of Mike Newton
by SmileyCelli
Summary: For everyone who is bashing Mike right now, this is for you! Mike may be crude and vile, but he has a softer mind! MPOV takes place after New Moon, in the middle of Eclipse. Please, oh please, read and review! You'll get cheese!


**Hey y'all! It's Celli again. Sorry I didn't get to post a story for awhile. I was on vacation ********. It was very, very exciting . Ok, so about this story. I have read so many fanfictions here about how vile Mike Newton is. They turn him into gay, pervert, raper, freak, or whatever. I am starting to feel sorry for Mike. Even though Edward hates him, and so does everyone else, I believe that he has a good side. I think that Edward only hates Mike because he likes Bella, that's it. So….. In Defense of Mike Newton.**

**Oh, and if you have time, read my other stories! I would greatly appreciate if I got feedback on this and my other stories. I cannot improve on my work if I don't get some constructive criticism!!! Thanks a bunch guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any plot line, story, character, setting, etc. No copyright infringement is intended. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer, whom I am not. No money is being made off of this work.**

In Defense of Mike Newton.

MPOV

She is cute. You cannot deny that Bella Swan is cute. She is the type of girl that can keep your attention, but doesn't crave for it. Bella is also hot. Pure hotness. What? You can't blame me for thinking that! You don't even know what I am thinking. These were the exact words that I wanted to yell at Edward Cullen.

Oh crap. Now he is looking at me. Bella's _boyfriend_. I don't like him. He… he… looks at her like she is something to eat. It's really creepy. _Why is he smirking?_ I don't get that boy.

"Mike? Miiiiiiike. MIKE!" Jessica was practically yelling in my ear. I heard her the first time, but I didn't want to answer. She is so annoying. I can't believe that I even asked her out in the first place.

"What?" I answered; but I really didn't want to. What I really wanted to do was throw my Monday Surprise Meat in her face. But it was really yummy, how could I give it up?

"What's going on?" She demanded staring intently at my eyes. Oh, she is so hot. Great body, when you really think about it. It's a bit more curvy than Bella's though. Jessica also wears too much make-up. I prefer girls not wearing all of that make-up or being that curvy. At least I got second best. Stupid Edward Cullen.

"Er… nothing much. How about you?" I answered back to the second best looking girl in school.

"Oh, nothing. I'm not doing anything tonight, either. Are you?" Jessica was staring at me funny. She kept blinking her eyes. It was getting really weird. Did she have something in her eyes?

"Oh… um….. I am just going to watch my little sister." I answered back. It was true. My mom and dad wanted to go out to dinner tonight, so they enrolled me to watch Kay. Yay….

"Oh." Jessica answered, looking a little put out. Good riddance. But I couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for her. She really is a sweet girl. Smart, cunning, sweet, and very cute. That doesn't change her bad habit of gossip.

Just then, Edward Cullen turned his body away from Bella, staring at me, again. What is up with that boy? Sometimes, I swear, it's like he can read my mind! Oh, joy, now he is smirking at me, again!

"Hello Mike." Edward's talking to me? What is going on with this world!? Why is he talking to me?

"Um… hey?" Aw, come on? Could I sound any more stupid? I should be impressing Bella, not being intimated by Edward Cullen!

Finally, the final bell rang for us to leave this hell-hole that they call high school. I couldn't have gotten out of there any faster. I clambered into my car and drove off to my house.

(.~.)

(.~)(~.) (~.)(.~)(.~)(~.)(~.)(.~)(.~)(~.)

(.~.)

"Mike! We're going now!" My mom yelled as she and my dad left the house.

"Alright! Have fun!" I responded, while I was distracted by the TV. In the distance, I could hear the garage door slam shut.

"Mikey?" A timid voice softly shouted from upstairs. "Can you come here?"

I pulled myself slowly from the couch and stumbled upstairs. I took a sharp turn into the room, where my little sister was in her crib.

"Ya, Kay?"

"Can you read me a story?" She is just the cutest little girl I ever met! I could just feel my heart melt when I looked at her bright blue eyes. I smiled brightly at her, my little sister.

"Sure. Of course, silly! What story would you like?" I asked her as I pulled her out of the crib and gently set her on the floor.

"Goodnight Moon!" She answer. Oh, joy. I hated that story! Every single time she asks me to read a story, it's this one!

I pulled the giant story book out of her pink bookcase and cracked open the book. My heart swelled out to her as I started to whisper the soft words into her ear.

"Goodnight moon…." I couldn't wait for my own kids.

**Okay, so maybe not my best. I might take it off, if I don't like it later on… I don't know. But I hope that y'all understand Mike better now. Please review? I would really like some criticism! Check out my other stories!!! LOVE YA ALL! Celli.**


End file.
